


On air

by AdaActually



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Radio, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell & Phil Lester Friendship, Dan Howell Angst, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Depressed Dan Howell, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dan Howell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Dan Howell, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Sad Dan Howell, Sad Phil Lester, Slow Burn Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaActually/pseuds/AdaActually
Summary: Dan Howell is popular, kind and friendly radio moderator. With his successful Late Friday Show, he slowly becomes part of many people's lives. Phil Lester is a poor, struggling homeless boy who was kicked out by his parents months ago. The only thing that keeps him going is Dan and his radio show.  Always trying to make it through another day, Phil would give anything to tell Dan how much he means to him. Little does he know that Dan may already be closer than he thinks...READ ON WATTPAD TOO : https://www.wattpad.com/story/120368232-on-air





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julliecious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julliecious/gifts).



> Hello my fellow trashes! Thank you so much for coming by and giving a try to my fic! Let me know what you think! Please, leave review - bad or good - I'll be very thankful for every singe one!  
> Love you all! I hope you're having great day and take care! 
> 
> *****************************************************************************************
> 
> This story is dedicated to my amazing friend Julie, who was the sweetest and most supportive person ever and believed in this story at times when I wouldn't. Thank you, Juls!

Dan entered the old, but still maintained building just before 8pm. It became a habit of his - always running late, just a few minutes before his radio show was supposed to start. To his wonder, he somehow always managed to arrive just on time.

 

During his chaotic walk here, he met a lot of young people on the streets. That indicated typical Friday night. Each one of them was looking forward to have fun. They all craved to enjoy the beginning of the weekend in the best way possible. Evening was indeed chilly as it was slowly beginning of the November, but that apparently didn't prevent young people Dan's age to go out.

 

However, Dan was never a big fan of parties and celebrations. That's why he was more than fine to work on Friday nights. It even became something Dan was truly looking forward to. Not only this job got him reasonable payment but Dan truly liked it. It may have been only a local radio, but Dan couldn't be happier.

 

Almost a year ago he saw an advertisement which said this local radio was looking for new people. Desperate for money as Dan was, he decided to take a chance. For a reason unknown to him, they hired him and he was even given his own radio show on Friday nights. They agreed to fully respect his university schedule so he wouldn't need to leave out any classes. Without much effort, everything worked out very well. 

Dan never knew this was something he wanted to do, but here he was - happier and luckier than ever.

 

Finally, inside of the radio building, he greeted doorman John and ran up the stairs, trying to unzip his coat in the process so he'll save precious time. Opening the door, Dan smiled. He made it. His mixing table with microphone and laptop were already waiting for him as usual.

 

Dan quickly checked time - 7.59pm. It's time. Feeling of happiness flooded him as he sat down, put his headphones on and pressed a little red button which said on air.

 

Smiling widely, Dan took a deep breath and said the words he was dying to say for a week:

"Hello guys! What's up? I hope you're all having great evening. It's 8pm and for the next two hours, I'm here for our usual Friday evening discussion - so bring it on people! I can't wait to hear what have you all been up to, my dear audience. Feel free to send anything from song requests up to anything you'd like to share with us. Life chat is opened! You're listening to Dan and this is Late Friday Show."

 

********************

 

In the meantime, barefoot boy was walking down the street. Phil looked around and held onto his thin sweater a bit tighter as if it could keep him any warmer. It was so chilly tonight.

 

Slowly, he began to walk again despite being very cold and in much pain. He needed to find some shelter as soon as possible. Yeah, you guessed right. Phil was homeless. His parents kicked him out almost five months ago and he was on his own, struggling to survive ever since.

 

Life on streets was very hard and cruel. Phil couldn't recall the time he wasn't in constant fear about his life. Waking up each day very cold, alone and wondering if he's going to make it through another day was something Phil never wanted to experience. He gradually learned to accept his fate and completely forgot about his dignity. As much as he wanted, there is no way of keeping it while you're homeless and need to beg in order to survive.

 

Another thing he needed to worry about were other homeless people. Sometimes they were even more cruel than ordinary ones. Phil learned it hard way. Not even half an hour ago he was badly beaten up by two older homeless people who wanted some food.

 

It didn't matter Phil told them he didn't have any, they weren't listening to his cries when he begged them to stop cause it hurt so much when they threw him on the ground and kicked him anywhere they could reach. They didn't listen when he begged them not to take his shoes cause then he'd be completely barefoot. They didn't even flinch when Phil asked for mercy. They never listened.

 

And the worst part was that this wasn't the first time such a thing happened. That's why he needed to hide not only from ordinary people who despised him, but also from homeless ones too.

 

So this is what his life became. Waking up each day somewhere else, going to drink some water from fountain, finding some good place to sit on the ground, outstretching his hand while burring his face to his knees because he couldn't take such a shame and hoping someone would feel sorry for him and give him some money.

 

People were passing by, some of them stopped to give him something, some of them came only to insult him and there were certainly some who just came and instead of money or nice word, they just kicked him as forcefully as they could manage.

Phil was positive his body was filled with bruises but he never dared to check. If he was lucky, at the end of the day, he had a dollar or so and could afford to buy some dry cinnamon roll. Days like these were very rare and most of the days ended with Phil trying to suppress his tears as he closed his empty hand and went on trying to find place where he could sleep hungry and hopelessly tired.

 

Phil stopped counting the times when he cried himself to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had proper meal, the last time he had bath or the last time when someone treated him as a human. It seemed that the minute you become a homeless person, you're not a human being anymore. Due to all of this, he was forgetting how being happy once felt like.

 

As Phil slowly made his way down the street, he realized it was getting very late. He really needed to find some place to stay the night. He looked around again. He was in front of some kind of old, but still well-maintained building and he noticed one bench nearby.

 

That place looked good - it was hidden from the street so people wouldn't see him that easily which meant he would have at least a little protection and it was also located between two buildings which could hide him from cold wind or rain. The place was perfect.

 

Phil smiled happily, even though his lips were hurting so much.

 

He started to make his way towards the bench. Still smiling, Phil sat down and let out heavy breath. He made it through another day. Thankful tears began to form in his eyes as he caressed the little bench. He's safe for now. Even though he's badly beaten, barefoot and hopelessly hungry, he's alive.

 

Phil rose his feet and hugged his knees, hoping he would be at least a bit warmer. He looked at his bare feet, filled with cuts and bruises and held them a bit in his hands. They were cold as ice.

 

"Meow?"

Surprised, Phil looked around. Where is it coming from?

"Meow.. meow..."

 

It was coming from bush near his bench. Phil rose and decided to take a look. He didn't believe his eyes when he saw a little ginger kitten stepping out into street light.

 

"Aww.. Hi there little guy! Are you lost?" Phil greeted sweetly, immediately coming closer.

Kitty only meowed again in reply. Little ball of fur was very tiny - Phil could see its ribs and deep cut it had on its right paw. Someone must have hurt little fragile creature. That made Phil very mad - if you want to hurt other people, go ahead and do it, but for the love of God, NEVER hurt little innocent animals who cannot defend themselves. Humanity is going to hell, Phil thought.

 

"It's okay, friend. Don't be afraid - I won't hurt you. Are you homeless? Just like me?"

Kitty meowed again and hesitantly began to walk towards Phil. Poor thing was shaking so much - it was clearly terrified. When the tiny ginger ball made its way to Phil, he reached out and gently pet it. Soon, kitty began to purr. God knows how long it has been since someone showed this tiny being bit of a kindness?

 

"Hello there," - Phil repeated again and took small kitty in his arms. When it made no signs of wanting to leave, Phil dared to have a better look.

"...Oh! You're a little boy!" he smiled and continued to lovingly pet him.

"It seems like I've found a little friend tonight, am I right? I'm gonna call you Marcus!"

"Meow!"

 

Phil laughed. He definitely made a friend tonight. With Marcus still in his arms, he made his way back to his bench. Phil gently laid kitty on the bench and took a closer look at the cut on his paw. It was very nasty one but there wasn't much he could do to help him.

 

He looked at the torn t-shirt he was wearing and didn't hesitate for a second. With the last bits of strength he had he tore a piece of fabric from it and gently wrapped it around Marcus's wounded paw. Poor kitty was so thankful he licked Phil's hand in return.

 

"You're welcome. As you can see I haven't got much, but I promise that from now on, everything that is mine will be yours too." Phil smiled and sat on the bench next to kitty. Suddenly, he could hear bells of local church ringing which indicated it was almost 8pm.

 

He almost missed it.

 

Phil reached inside his pocked and pulled out a tiny old radio. It was a gift from one old lady who was so generous that she gave him some money and this old little radio which doesn't need electricity to be charged. All he had to do was to charge it manually by simply rotating little lever the radio had on its side. Phil never forgot about this great act of kindness and it reminded him there are still good people out there. 

 

This radio was Phil's most valuable treasure and he would do anything to protect it. When he was done charging it was 8pm - just in time cause Dan's radio show is supposed to start.

 

Phil has been listening to Late Friday Show ever since it started. He immediately began to like Dan. There was something about him and his voice that calmed Phil down so much. Just listening to Dan, hearing him talk about his day and asking his audience how they were made him feel like he was actually worth something and it gave him a false feeling that someone out there may care about him.

 

Dan was very good at this. He was never anything but sweet and encouraging and Phil could hardly understand someone as Dan could exist. He knew it was all probably just an act but somewhere deep down, he was hoping that it could all be actually true.

 

At this point Phil couldn't care less about truth, though. Dan and his radio show were the only things that kept him alive. There were many times Phil wanted to give up but then he stopped himself - cause Dan probably wouldn't want him to. Dan would want him to fight, no matter how bad it gets.

 

Phil was fully aware this was ridiculous, he didn't know the guy - hell, he didn't even know how he looked like! Only thing Phil knew for sure was that he'd recognize Dan's voice anywhere in the world and he was sure that Dan is somewhere out there, believing in him.

 

"You know guys... I know each one of you struggle in their own special way but let me tell you one thing - you're never alone in this. No matter how bad things may get, there's always a way out. There's always someone that cares and if you think there's literally no one- then here I am. I care. And I'm here for you guys. Just... Just know that life is always worth fighting for. You can do this. This is for all the people out there who are having bad times - I believe in you!"

 

This is what Dan answered to someone who send him a message few weeks ago, in which they were telling him about hard times they were currently facing. Dan had this effect on people. He seemed so kind, genuine and caring that young people weren't sending him only music requests or happy messages but they weren't hesitating to send him messages on completely different level.

 

Dan was special, rare light of hope and good. There were countless times when Phil imagined Dan by his side. How good it would be if he had someone to tell him everything will be okay? Someone, who would hug him and accept him for whoever he was? Someone who would always cheer him up and reach out for him when he hits his lowest point?

 

But this was all just Phil's imagination. Dan is someone he'll never meet, not to mention befriend. Still, it feels nice to have at least imaginary comfort so Phil holds on for Dan. Even though he has no idea who Phil is. And then, there was Dan - being his amazing self, trying to convince people that there's still some good in this rotten world and that there's always something to fight for.

 

Phil chuckled. There is no way Dan would ever give a flying fluff about such garbage as him. Gently placing radio on the bench, Phil turned it on. A sweet voice that kept him alive many times greeted:

 

"Hello guys! What's up? I hope you're all having great evening. It's 8pm and for the next two hours, I'm here for our usual Friday evening discussion - so bring it on people! I can't wait to hear what have you all been up to, my dear audience. Feel free to send anything from song requests up to anything you'd like to share with us. Life chat is opened! You're listening to Dan and this is Late Friday Show."

 

Hello Dan, Phil thought. Just hearing Dan's voice made his heart warmer. He took Marcus in his lap and let himself get lost in Dan's talking while he pet his new friend. He didn't even notice a silent tear that ran down his cheek.

 

If only there was some way I could reach out for you, Dan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you for still bearing with me and continuing on reading my story! <3 As you can see I'm also huge P!atd trash so I hope you don't mind. Let me know how you are and tell me what you think about the story so far :) Looking forward to read your thoughts!

"So how was your week? Let me know! I'm gonna read through the live chat now..."

 

Dan took a few seconds to go through live chat which was going crazy. He literally needed to pause it so he would be able to read something. 

"Oh you... Slow down a bit!" - he chuckled and picked a few which he'll read out loud.

 

Chat:

Susan: Dan! My school is a living hell right now! Any advice on how to survive this with upcoming exams? Also I just want you to know you're awesome and I love your show very much!

"Ooooh, thank you Susan! That means a lot! I love you too! And for your problem, seriously – school is terrible in every way imaginable but you can do this. It may be hell now but you'll be done soon with the victorious feeling. Just hold on and you'll get there."

 

Chat:

Patrick: Play some more Panic!at the Disco!

"Indeed I will Patrick. Actually I have it prepared in upcoming playlist! More Panic!at the disco on the way!"

 

Chat:

Emily: My week has been great Dan! I got engaged!

"CONGRATS EMILY! That is great and we're all happy for you. Just remember we're all waiting for the wedding invitations." – Dan laughed "...just kidding, of course!"

 

Chat:

Sandra: Hello Dan. My week has been very stressful but nothing I couldn't handle. TELL US MORE ABOUT YOURSELF!

"Oh my... Really? Why are you interested in such a fail as me??" he said laughing "...but um... yeah... sure... What would you want to know? I'm 22, studying law at uni, I love music, cookies and books. And I'm basically a living magnet to awkward situations. I also tend to overthink everything which is annoying. I hope that answered your question??" Dan explained and giggling continued: "what else do we have here?"

 

Chat:

Ben: You're studying law, man? Impressive. What on earth you're doing at the local radio, then?

"Well... thank you, Ben but it's not that much of a big deal. I work here cause I love this job and you guys so much. It's nice to be here and hang out with you."

 

Chat:

Julia: That's so sweet Dan – we love you too. Could you maybe play some Ed Sheeran?

"Of course I will, Julia! Which one would you guys want to hear the most? Wait.. I know! The latest one? Galway Girl is pretty amazing! Adding it to playlist now!.. Aaand okay... Few more before I play the songs for you guys..."

 

Chat:

Mia: My week was terrible. Some people are just so annoying I can't stand them. It makes me think some people really are better than the others. It's just what this world is. Do you know this feeling Dan?

"Oh wow! Let me stop you right there, Mia. I understand sometimes people seem to be annoying and you just want to be angry at the whole world but this isn't about the other people – it's about you. The fact that you think there are some people who mean something more than the others is something utterly wrong and you need to understand that. We're all equal and no matter how much people annoy you, just take a deep breath and focus on your friends and people you like. Don't hate on anyone and you'll feel much better. Good luck with that...I guess"

This message left Dan visibly irritated. He hated that there are some people out there who think of themselves as something more. He deeply despised such a behaviour but still tried to answer as kindly as he could. It would be better to move on with the chat.

 

Chat:

Adrian: Hi there! Tell us about your week, Dan! Also thank you for making my day with nice songs. You're the best!

"Well, thank you Adrian! You're making my day with your nice message!" Dan smiled, "My week? I'm afraid this is going to be very boring. I was just up to usual stuff – school and a bit of cleaning I guess?? Do you guys know the feeling when you do basically anything BESIDES what you need to do? That was what basically my week was about. I procrastinate soo hard it's not even funny. If some of you know any way out of this, feel free to enlighten me." Dan concluded laughing.

 

Chat:

Rosie: Tell us some funny story that happened to you, Dan! Also to stop procrastination, all you need to is realize that deadlines are coming soon, lol!

"Yep, that's accurate, I guess! Thank you for the tip, Rosie. And some funny story? Let me think for a minute...Okay.. I've got one – you wouldn't believe what happened to me once, guys! So it's nice and warm afternoon and I walk to this amazing coffee shop I know. Everything goes smoothly, I'm planning on ordering the usual latte when the barista tells me they're having amazing muffins right now. He was terribly cocky and just went on like : "These are so muffIN right now" I was like yeah, two can play at this pun game. Do you know what I said to him? Jesus Christ I'm ashamed to even say that but yeah...I told him "Get the muffINSIDE ME!"- Dan laughed, 

"Yeah... that's right – that actually happened. This is what happens when your mouth works quicker than your brain... I was so embarrassed I just paid as soon as I could I left the coffee shop. That's how much of a loser I am."

 

Chat:

Louisse: Omg DAN YOU DIDN'T!!! LOL!

"Oh yeah I did, Louisse... Does this make me a terrible person and I should just leave the planet?" – Dan said still laughing

 

Chat:

Luke: No, don't worry man...These kind of situations happens to all of us. Also could you maybe play something for all the people who are staying home at Friday night and work on their stuff for school?

"Thank you Luke, that surely made me feel better. And of course I can! Shout out to all the working people! I hope it all goes well for you and don't forget to stay hydrated and chill too! It's Friday night and some work can wait until tomorrow. With this message I'm closing the live chat window guys, it's time for some music now! It's almost 9.30pm and you're still listening to Dan and Late Friday Show. This is Panic!at the Disco with Hurricane and Ed Sheeran's Galway girl! Adding some other song in queue too! Enjoy!"

 

Dan pressed the play button on the playlist he prepared and satisfyingly took a sip from his coffee which was now disgustingly cold. He had a few minutes for himself now, so he sat back, closed his eyes and fully enjoyed the music he put on for his audience. After a while he couldn't help but sang along too, completely forgetting that on air button was still on:

 

Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!

Drop our anchors in a storm.

Hey! They will never be the same,

A fire in a flask to keep us warm.

Cause they know, I know

That they don't look like me.

Oh, they know, I know

That they don't sound like me.

You'll dance to anything!

You'll dance to anything!

 

********************

 

Phil was listening to all of this on his little, hidden bench. Marcus was lying on his back now, fully exposing his belly to loving scratches from the smiling boy above him. That happy smile never left Phil's lips as Dan began to answer people on the live chat. He loved how he handled questions and Phil was sure that Dan could put up with any message, no matter how crazy it could be.

 

"...Do you know what I said to him? Jesus Christ I'm ashamed to even say that but yeah...I told him "Get the muffINSIDE ME!"

 

Phil laughed out loud. This was something he thought could happen only to him. Knowing Dan was just as awkward as he was made Phil like that crazy radio moderator even more. 

Good one Dan, Phil thought still very amused. It didn't take much and homeless boy realized it felt so good to smile again.

 

For a moment he dared to imagine it was his message Dan was reading and answering right now. What would he even write? What could he possibly come up with so it would be interesting enough for Dan to actually read it?

 

He was very thankful to find out more about Dan. Bless the girl that asked about him. Even though he was listening to Dan week by week, he never talked about himself. Occasionally, he answered some questions, like today, but still he always ended up claiming his life was dull and boring. 

That's why Phil savored every little information Dan provided about himself. It gave Phil false hope he knew the person who helped him so much without him even realizing. So Dan is two years younger and is studying law. 

Phil was so proud of him. Just the thought that Dan was alright and had his life sorted out made Phil happy. Dan had dreams and future – everything Phil didn't even dare to dream about. And that's good. That's how things should be. 

God knows how much time Phil's got left but that didn't matter. All that matters is Dan and Dan will have the beautiful life he deserves. Phil smiled.

 

 

When Phil came back to his senses again, Dan was reading the last message from the chat before he puts on some music. Marcus looked at the radio, wondering where is the sound coming from.

 

"...It's almost 9.30pm and you're still listening to Dan and Late Friday Show. This is Panic!at the Disco with Hurricane and Ed Sheeran's Galway girl! Adding some other song in queue too! Enjoy!"

 

"This is where we turn the volume down a bit, Marcus. We don't want people to find out about us." Phil said a took a tiny radio in his hands. 

Hurricane by Panic!at the Disco came up and he felt happiness flooding over him. He loved the song. He began to sing along quietly when he heard something weird. 

 

It took Phil good minute to process and realize what was happening. No, he wasn't mistaken. 

He was listening to Dan's beautiful voice as he sang along the song. Phil could swear he never heard more beautiful sound and just continued to listen to Dan's melodic singing as he slowly almost forgot how to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii again! I know! I'm the worst and I promise it will get better! Bear with me! In the meantime let me know what you think. Do you like where is this going or not? *hugs*

When music break came to end, Dan decided to take a look at chat one last time. He was shocked to find out he literally had hundreds of unread messages.

 

"Oh my God, people! What happened? You kind of almost blew the live chat up" He laughed as he scrolled through the chat to find out more.

 

Chat:

OMG DAN WAS THAT YOU?

Man! You can't be serious! Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?

BRENDON URIE WHO? I only know DAN!

DAN that was INCREDIBLE! DO MORE SINGING!

 

As the chat went on like this, Dan slowly understood what happened. The minute he did it, he wished he could just delete his whole existence. Delete and then burn. Then take the ashes, run over them with truck and bury them 6 feet under. Just in case. He took a minute to brace himself before he turned to microphone again.

 

"As it turns out I must have left the on air button on, am I right? Jesus Christ people I'm so sorry you have no idea. What I did was unacceptable and it won't happen again. I'm sorry you had to listen to my shrieking noises. Let's just pretend this never happened, please!"

 

Chat:

No Dan, don't be silly! You were great!

Stop that! You have nothing to be ashamed of.

Daaaaaan hush! Why is there's no recording company running after you yet?

 

Dan never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. He awkwardly thanked people but quickly changed the subject. He was such an idiot! Who forgets the on air button while deciding to have fucking karaoke marathon at work while he has his radio show? Dan apparently. 

I.WANT.TO.EUTHANIZE.MYSELF.RIGHT.NOW – Dan though. Being so awkward as he was, he put on another song so he could calm himself down. It'll be okay. Everyone will forget about this terrible, terrible incident and he'll keep on with his usual radio show and will do what he does the best – talk to people and play them their favorite songs. As the song went on, Dan calmed down but he made sure he wasn't singing along this time.

 

He continued with radio show for the last couple of minutes he had left. People seemed to thankfully understand and didn't speak much about Dan's little incident. Quickly, Dan was back in his good mood again and 10pm arrived even sooner than he expected. It was time for him to say goodbye for tonight.

"Aaaand that's for tonight guys! I hope you had nice time, everyone! Thank you for forgetting about my terrible incident but please don't forget to look after yourselves for the next week and meet me next Friday at the usual time. Thank you for listening. This was Dan and Late Friday show. Byeeee!"

********************

 

Phil was still absolutely in awe, when Dan said his goodbyes and ended his show. Why would he think so low about himself? He was great and he surely sang beautifully. Phil wished he could tell Dan how special he was - he wanted to hug him and tell him he had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. It hurt him that someone as kind and loving as Dan, who always saw only the good in people, couldn't see how flawless he was himself. 

I like you Dan, I like you very much but you can be such an idiot sometimes.

 

As gently as he could, Phil turned off the little radio in his shaking hands and caressed it. 

See you next week, Dan. 

"You know what are we going to do now, Marcus?" - Phil asked, taking little kitten in his hands, "We, my dear Marcus, we're going to have some nice and long sleep." 

 

Phil somehow managed to lay down on the bench and found the most comfortable position on his side. Just then he realized how much tired he really was. Quietly yawning, he took Marcus in his arms and pet him again. Purring kitty curled immediately curled up next to his side. 

"You'll be at least a bit warmer like this," - Phil smiled. "Goodnight, Marcus"

"Meow"

 

Phil closed his eyes but dared to let his mind wander a bit more. He needed to forget about the coldness around him somehow. 

Thank you dear God for getting me through another day. Thank you I'm still alive, thank you for Dan and my new little friend. Please, don't forget about me tomorrow and let me wake up and survive another day.

Shaking, tired, hurt and with tears in his eyes, Phil let himself to have one last thought before he drifted off into deep sleep. 

Goodnight Dan, thank you for today.

****************

 

Dan smiled happily. So that was another radio show. What a ride! He rose up and tiredly yawned. I could use some sleep, he thought.

 

Switching off everything in the room, he looked around, wishing he could stay a bit longer. Being here and talking to people during his show filled him with joy. Even though he experienced one of the most embarrassing moment in his life just 15 minutes ago. Usually, he was never talkative or social person, but being here, it was a completely different story.

 

The bare realization that there were actually people out there who gave him chance and listened to him was beautiful. He was grateful for every single person, who for some reason kept on returning to his show weekly. Honestly, Dan had no idea why – he's the embodiment of constant failure and awkwardness.

 

Maybe this is exactly why people liked to listen to him – it made them feel better about themselves. But as long as they were happy, Dan was happy too. Taking his coat and putting it on, he closed to door and headed outside. He walked past doorman John again and wished him goodnight. 

 

 

When Dan finally found himself on the street, he shivered. It was even colder now. Thanks God he's living 5 minutes away. He zipped his coat a bit higher and almost turned away to go home when he noticed something. Dan froze when he realized what exactly he was looking at. There was a young boy laying on the bench just across the road. Dan stared at him for a moment before deciding to go nearer.

 

The boy seemed to be in deep sleep so he dared to look at him a bit more. He seemed to be about Dan's age – maybe a bit older but Dan couldn't be sure. He was wearing dark jeans, short sleeved ripped t-shirt and thin sweater. A lot of blood and many cuts were visible on his lips and forehead and Dan could only imagine how the rest of his body looks like. Under his raven-like hair, which was a bit longer and greasy, Dan saw the most unhealthily looking dark circles surrounding his eyes. 

 

Sleeping boy was also dangerously slim – as if he hadn't eaten in months and was probably very cold. His small figure was shaking even though he was asleep. In his hand, there was a tiny old radio and little ginger kitten with bandaged paw was curled up to his side. Dan sighed. This is probably all this poor and troubled boy has. Only then Dan noticed that boy in front of him wasn't wearing any shoes.

Sweet lord, what happened to you? Dan felt tears in his eyes – he never understood the cruelty in this world. He didn't know this boy but his heart was already aching for him.

 

"Hello?... Can you – Can you hear me?"

When no response came, Dan decided to shake his shoulder a bit. He wanted to wake him up so he could ask him if he's alright and help him somehow. But looking at the still deeply sleeping boy, Dan decided to leave him be.

 

 

"I'm so sorry...No one should be treated like this and left in such a state..."- Dan whispered and kneeled beside him. Quietly, he opened his bag. After a few moments of searching, he found the box with bandages he brought with himself cause he cut his finger in the morning. Clumsy Dan striked again. Leaning above sleeping boy, he gently wiped the blood from his face and put bandages on the cuts which boy had on his face, hands and feet.

 

 

"There you go...So much better!"

When Dan finished bandaging him, he stood up and seemed to be thinking about something for a minute. Then, without really knowing what he was doing, he took off his coat and gently covered sleeping boy and cute kitty. 

"You gonna need it more than me. I'm living basically around the corner."

 

 

Continuing in his seemingly crazy actions, he took off his shoes and socks and put them boy's ice cold feet. He made sure he was gentle so he wouldn't wake him up from much needed sleep. Boy had slightly smaller feet than Dan had, so shoes fit him just fine. Even though Dan was VERY cold now, he smiled.

"There you go...And oh... I almost forgot..."

 

 

Dan reached out in his wallet and took all the money he had and put around 30 dollars in the pocked on inside of the coat. He also found some ointment in his bag that apparently helped cuts and wounds to heal quicker so he slipped in the pocket too. 

"This is all I have right now... At least something right?"

Reaching out in bag again, he pulled out pen and piece of torn paper.

 

I hope this will help a bit. This is for you and your little furry friend. Have a beautiful day :)

 

Dan put the small piece of paper with the pen in boy's hand and looked at him again. His wounds were bandaged, Dan's coat seemed to be giving him enough warmth, and with shoes on and 30 dollars in his pocket, he looked so much better.

 

 

"This is all I could do for you now... Take care." Dan smiled one final time and caressed boy's cheek. At last, Dan stood up and went home because being barefoot and only in his short-sleeved t-shirt, it was truly damn cold.

 

"Goodbye, friend" Dan called one last time and looked at now peacefully sleeping boy before disappearing into night.


End file.
